Tu seras un homme
by CamDel
Summary: 22 ans auparavant. Shanks a 16 ans, mais il se sent différent des garçons de son âge. Parce qu'il ne regarde pas assez les femmes ? S'assumer tel qu'on est n'est pas toujours des plus faciles. /!\ Yaoi. Rating progressif
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** Pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas. Peut-être plus tard. (C'est même sûr en fait, et je sais même lequel, mais je vous dirai pas, parce que je suis méchante).

**Rated :** T pour l'instant, même si y a vraiment rien, à part un langage un peu vulgaire (bande d'ingénues !). Ça va peut-être augmenter. (C'est même sûr en fait, et je sais même... bon, vous avez compris, non ?) Il y a pas vraiment d'avertissement, si ce n'est le spoil sur la jeunesse de Shanks. Je suis même pas sûre que ce soit un spoil en fait... Enfin bref !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei. Seuls Skully et les problèmes de Shanks m'appartiennent. (J'aime poser des problèmes aux gens !)

**Note(s) de l'auteure :** Ça faisait un certain temps que j'avais cette histoire en tête, et il m'a fallut pas mal de retouches et de reformulations pour pondre ce début. Je me lance dans une fic relativement longue - même si je sais que c'est dangereux -, et bien que je ne sache pas combien de chapitres elle comptera exactement, j'ai déjà les grandes lignes en tête. Rassurez-vous, je ne pars pas complètement à l'aveuglette !

Une fois de plus, je m'égare en blablatages inutiles... Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

...

- Le pôle Nord !

- Non ! C'est le Sud !

- Bien sûr que non ! Tout le monde sait que c'est au Nord !

- Puisque je te dis que c'est au pôle Sud qu'il fait le plus froid !

- Hé, vous deux ! Vous en êtes encore à ça ? Si vous briquiez le pont comme on vous l'a demandé plutôt que de vous chamailler pour des broutilles ?

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et reprirent leur travaille, continuant à voix basse leur querelle, plus têtu l'un que l'autre. Ils finirent par s'éloigner peu à peu, sans s'en rendre compte, leurs esprits concentrés sur la tâche qu'on leur avait donnée. Les minutes défilèrent rapidement et la corvée toucha à sa fin pour le jeune roux. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon et le vent à souffler plus fort. La nuit serait agitée. Le mousse posa une main sur son chapeau de paille pour être sûr de ne pas le laisser s'envoler, puis il s'accouda au garde-fou pour souffler un peu avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre. Un groupe de pirate discutait un peu plus loin et parmi eux, un gars bien bâti, d'une trentaine d'année parlait d'une voix forte. Shanks aimait bien ce type qu'on surnommait « Skully », en référence au tatouage qu'il portait sur le bras et à son crâne chauve.

- Elle avait des seins… Je connais plus d'un homme de foi qui aurait vendu son âme au diable pour les voir de près ! s'exclama-t-il. Et des cuisses ! J'ai jamais vu une paire de guiboles comme celle-là sur tout Grandline !

- Eh ben ! Si elle te plaisait autant, fallait l'épouser !

Les pirates rirent joyeusement à la plaisanterie.

- Bah… Elle avait beau avoir de belles jambes, elle avait pas grand-chose dans sa caboche.

- Et puis c'est le genre de fille qui demande beaucoup pour juste une nuit ! enchérit un borgne. Alors pour la vie entière !

- Ça tu l'as dit ! Mais j'en avais eu pour mon argent ! Bah… de toutes façons, faut pas se leurrer, c'est pas le genre de femme à qui on passe la bague au doigt…

- Plutôt une à qui on passe le doigt quelque part !

Leurs rires gras résonnèrent de nouveaux à cette blague misogyne, alors que le mousse rougissait en essayant de deviner où pouvait bien aller ce doigt…

- Hé, Shanks ! l'interpela Skully. Tu laisses traîner tes oreilles maintenant ?

- Hein ? N-non ! J'écoutais pas ! se défendit le roux.

- Menteur ! Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

Shanks se tut et se rapprocha un peu du groupe pour ne pas faire profiter tout l'équipage de leur conversation.

- Mais dis-moi, poursuivis l'homme, tu as plus ou moins seize ans, non ?

Le jeune acquiesça.

- Et tu n'as toujours pas… ? demanda-t-il en baissant le ton.

- Q-quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Allons ! Tu rougis comme une vierge qui sortirait d'un couvent ! Alors ?

- Euh… je… bafouilla-t-il.

- Shanks ! cria un pirate depuis le pont. Viens éplucher les patates !

Le roux ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et profita de l'occasion pour éluder la question embarrassante et s'enfuir vers les cuisines. _Sauvé par le gong…_

Il se retrouva au même moment de corvée de cuisine que Baggy, comme si le quartier-maître prenait un malin plaisir à les réunir pour exaspérer le reste de l'équipage. Mais ce soir-là, le garçon au chapeau de paille n'avait pas la tête à se chamailler avec son ami au nez rouge. Il repensait aux paroles de Skully et à ses questions. Jusque-là, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur la _chose_, mais c'était vrai qu'il était presque un homme maintenant. A plusieurs reprises, bien sûr, il s'était touché et avait goûté à ce plaisir solitaire, caché dans les cales. C'était pourtant différent de ce qu'insinuait son aîné. Le faire avec une _femme_. Présenté comme ça, l'acte ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Tout comme les images qui traînaient quelques fois dans les dortoirs. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ce n'était pas un comportement _normal_. Peut-être était-il malade ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu parler d'une sorte de maladie de ce genre-là… Des hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes, mais qui préféraient…

- Ha ! Putain ! hurla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta le cuisinier.

- Ce crétin s'est coupé à la main ! rit Baggy à gorge déployée.

- C'est pas vrai… Et bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? File à l'infirmerie, tu pisses le sang sur mes patates !

Serrant sa plaie pour l'éviter de trop saigner, Shanks se précipita au bureau du médecin. Alors que ce dernier lui bandait la main, le gamin ne put s'empêcher de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Il finit par demander :

- Dis Crocus, est-ce que tu penses que je suis malade ?

- Quelle question ! Tu m'as l'air en parfaite santé, mon garçon. Pourquoi me demander ça ?

- Oh, pour rien ! Tout va bien ! répondit le jeune avec un sourire forcé.

Dès que son pansement fut terminé, il quitta en vitesse l'infirmerie pour éviter les questions du médecin de bord.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? marmonna Crocus pour lui-même.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

La nuit fut agitée pour Shanks. Ce n'était pas le début de tempête qui agitait le bateau et sifflait dans le dortoir qui l'empêchait de dormir, mais cette fichue question qui le tourmentait depuis la fin d'après-midi. Il se tourna et se retourna, soupira plusieurs fois, ce qui lui valut des grognements de la part de ses compagnons. Il décida finalement de sortir prendre l'air, et il quitta le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds.

Dehors, l'atmosphère était électrique. De gros nuages cachaient la lune, si bien que seule la lumière des lampes lui permettait de voir où il mettait les pieds. La mer était agitée, mais le grondement du tonnerre était faible et étouffé, ils n'avaient donc pas à s'inquiéter de l'orage. Par mesure de précaution, un groupe d'homme était tout de même éveillé et surveillait le bateau. Ils étaient sur Grandline et n'étaient en aucun cas à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un tonneau près de la rambarde de la poupe et observa le ciel orageux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait beau tourner son problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait aucune solution. Une solution à quoi ? Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de préférer… Il devait y avoir des tas de gens qui, à 16 ans, n'avaient toujours pas touché une femme. Il était simplement un peu en retard, mais il finirait par grandir. Ce n'était que ça, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il n'était en rien anormal. Il ne s'était jamais comporté bizarrement avec les autres hommes, il n'avait jamais eu de pensées lubriques envers un autre homme ou quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il ne savait pas comment deux hommes pouvaient… Le jeune roux eu un frisson. Comment en était-il arrivé à se poser une telle question ? Il chassa de son esprit les hypothèses qui fusaient déjà dans son esprit, produits de son imagination plus que fertile. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose, sinon, il allait devenir fou.

- Shanks ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

L'interpelé se retourna pour voir la stature imposante de son ami. Skully venait de prendre la relève de l'équipe de surveillance et il s'assit à côté du jeune mousse.

- On aurait dit que tu chassais des mouches, ricana l'homme.

- Euh… Je réfléchissais.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour t'empêcher de dormir ?

Shanks garda le silence et détourna son regard. Lui avouer le fond de ses pensées aurait été trop humiliant.

- C'est quand même pas rapport à ce que je t'ai dit cet après-midi ?

- … Si.

Le chauve éclata de rire et lui donna une bonne claque dans le dos, qui donna l'impression au garçon que ses poumons allaient se décoller.

- Te fais pas de mouron pour si peu ! T'es encore jeune, c'est pas si grave !

- Tu penses ?

- Bah oui ! Mais si tu veux te lancer, demande-moi.

- De quoi ? s'exclama Shanks en rougissant.

- T'as pas encore l'habitude des « filles », je tiens pas à ce que tu tombes n'importe où. Si tu veux, sur la prochaine île, je trouverai une bonne maison, t'auras pas à t'inquiéter. T'es partant ?

- Ouais… Pourquoi pas ?

- Marché conclu ! Bon, va dormir maintenant, sinon tu tiendras pas debout demain.

Shanks acquiesça et retourna se coucher, après avoir salué son aîné. Il s'allongea dans son hamac et ferma les yeux. Il était en train de s'endormir doucement. Cette conversation l'avait quelque peu rassuré. Tout irait bien. Il irait dans cette « maison », ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, et tout irait pour le mieux. Il serait un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça, il n'aurait qu'à… Qu'à _quoi_, au juste ?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

- J'te jure que tu fais peur à voir…

Le roux frottait mollement une des chemises qu'il avait à laver, tout en baillant régulièrement.

- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Il leva ses yeux endormis vers le garçon aux cheveux bleus avec qui il était - encore - de corvée.

- Euh… Pas vraiment. Tu disais quoi ?

- Je disais que tu avais une tête de déterré… T'as dormi cette nuit ?

- Pas vraiment. J'avais pas sommeil.

- Ouais, mais là tu dors les yeux ouverts. Ça fait dix minutes que tu laves la même chemise au même endroit. Tu vas finir par y faire un trou.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille soupira, rinça le vêtement et en prit un autre.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? insista son « ami ».

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre.

Il retrouva le sourire en un rien de temps. Rien n'était plus amusant que de faire tourner en bourrique Baggy. Il passa la matinée à lui chercher des poux, évitant adroitement les coups de couteaux que le clown lui envoyait. Leurs querelles avaient le don de lui vider l'esprit, et il ne pensa plus tout ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir la veille. Il n'avait plus en tête que le visage au nez rouge de son ami en colère.

Shanks aurait voulu retenir les heures et les minutes, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipage, il souhaitait que la prochaine île n'existe pas. Mais Grand Line ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et n'en fit une fois de plus qu'à sa tête : plus tôt que prévu, la vigie annonça une terre en vue.

Le cœur du jeune mousse se serra, et il sentit l'angoisse commencer à lui ronger les entrailles. La nuit allait être longue…

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Je ne vous ferai pas un appel larmoyant , mais j'avoue que me reviewer me motiverait beaucoup :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda, sauf le grand chauve qui fait peur. Et la jeune fille. Ainsi que la carcasse de boeuf. Le nuage est moi aussi. Et puis/ Non, je vais pas citer tout ce qui vient de mon imagination, je pense que vous avez saisi le principe.

**Rating :** T pour l'instant. Quoi que c'est déjà à la limite du M... Disons que ça va déjà plus loin que dans le chapitre 1, et que si vous êtes très prudes et facilement choqués, ne lisez pas. Ou ne dites pas que je vous avais pas prévenus !

**Pairing :** Rien de sérieux pour l'instant.

**Blabla d'auteure :** Je sais ce que vous allez dire, j'ai bien pris mon temps pour le pondre ce chapitre. Eh bien je ne dirai qu'une chose : Vous avez raison. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

**Remerciements :** A ma bêta readeuse (ça passe très mal au féminin francisé...) Zombie Doll Loan, qui a corrigé le texte et m'a donné de précieux conseils. Remerciez la aussi !

Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.xXx.<p>

_L'air était lourd et étouffant. Cette atmosphère étrange était sûrement due à l'encens qui brûlait un peu partout dans la pièce, et qui embrumait l'esprit des clients qui paressaient sur les sofas, entourés de jeunes femmes en corset. Une grosse horloge trônait à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais les aiguilles avançaient à une telle lenteur que l'on pouvait de se demander si elle n'était pas cassée. Des fauteuils et des divans confortables et moelleux étaient éparpillés un peu partout, permettant aux clients de patienter à l'aise._

_Mais toutes ces précautions avaient l'effet inverse sur le jeune matelot. Shanks se trouvait dans un tel état de stress qu'il avait du mal à se souvenir comment il avait atterri dans cet endroit._

Ils avaient débarqué à l'aube dans une petite crique au nord de l'île et avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée à décharger le bateau du butin accumulé lors de leur traversée, pour le distribuer entre les pirates et mettre de côté l'argent nécessaire au ravitaillement, ainsi que pour les tonneaux vides de poudre à canon et d'eau. Ayant terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, Shanks s'était assis sur une caisse aux côtés de Baggy pour attendre sa part du butin. Celui-ci affûtait ses couteaux et ne semblait pas d'humeur à jouer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, le roux ?

- Je me posais une question.

- Alors pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens voir ?

- T'es con…

- Pose-la, ta question, ou va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre…

- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Hein ?

- Bah, tu vois de quoi je parle, non ? lui demanda Shanks avec un regard entendu.

- Ah, ça. Ouais. Pourquoi, pas toi ?

- Mais si ! s'exclama le roux. Je demandais juste comme ça !

- Arrête, j'te crois pas ! ricana Baggy.

Shanks se releva d'un bond, vexé par les moqueries du clown.

- La bonne blague ! continua le jeune homme. Shanks est toujours … !

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le poing de son camarade qui lui arriva en pleine mâchoire.

- La ferme, gros pif !

- COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ ?

- Hé, vous deux ! Fermez-la un peu !

.xXx.

Passer la journée à faire le ravitaillement n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Pour commencer, il n'était pas - par le plus grand des hasards - accompagné de Baggy, qui commençait à l'énerver. Qu'avait-il donc fait au clown pour qu'il s'acharne sur lui à ce point ? Peu importait la réponse, puisqu'il ne l'avait plus sur le dos depuis trois heures déjà.

Ensuite, le port dans lequel ils avaient accosté grouillait de vie et de couleurs, et le soleil rayonnait. Il était agréable de se déplacer dans les rues, ce qui rendait plus aisé le transport de la nourriture. Tout aurait été parfait si Crocus et Skully n'avaient pas été de la partie. Shanks adorait le médecin, bien sûr, et il aimait particulièrement quand il racontait les histoires de tous ces gens qu'il avait croisés au cap des Jumeaux. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient eu un semblant de conversation à l'infirmerie, le jeune rouquin sentait le regard un peu inquiet du vieil homme. A cela s'ajoutait le fait que Skully lui avait rappelé, quelques heures auparavant, le marché qu'ils avaient conclu la veille. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus Shanks tentait de se rassurer et de se détendre. De ce qu'il avait entendu, l' « acte » n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait qualifier de désagréable. Bien au contraire.

Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi se rongeait-il les sangs pour cette simple « formalité » ? Il se faisait des idées, cette soirée n'aurait pas de conséquences graves sur sa vie future. Ce ne serait que du bon temps qu'il passerait en charmante compagnie, comme il en aurait tant d'autres dans les années à venir. Il se comporterait en homme, et les doutes qui le tiraillaient s'envoleraient, emportés par un courant d'air. Tout irait pour le mieux.

Alors quel était ce monstre qui lui déchirait les entrailles au fur et à mesure que l'aiguille poursuivait sa course effrénée sur le cadran de sa montre ? Ce monstre qui prenait de plus en plus de place, alors que chacun de ses pas le menait vers cet endroit dont il n'avait _a priori_ rien à craindre.

Shanks sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, qu'il se débarrasse de cette angoisse avant de rendre son déjeuner sur le plancher de la boucherie.

- Ça va gamin ?

Il leva les yeux vers son ami chauve.

_Non ça ne va pas ! Je suis torturé de l'intérieur parce que je ne sais pas si je suis un garçon normal qui appréciera à sa juste valeur la chaleur d'une femme ou un dégénéré qui passera ses nuits avec des hommes !_

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

- T'es tout pâle, on dirait que tu vas dégobiller.

_C'est le cas._

- Non, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Hum…

L'avantage avec Skully se trouvait dans le fait qu'il n'était pas homme à se prendre la tête. Simple et franc, il ne tournait pas autour du pot pendant des lustres et ne s'exprimait jamais en sous-entendus. Par conséquent, il partait du principe que les gens qui l'entouraient faisaient de même. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Shanks appréciait son compagnon.

Le mousse s'empara du sac que la jeune fille en face de lui lui tendait. Ce devait être la fille du patron, mais heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait, en aucune manière, hérité de la carrure de bûcheron de son père. Au contraire du vieux boucher, elle avait une silhouette fine et gracieuse, et était bien évidemment très jolie. Son visage d'ange détonnait au milieu de l'entrepôt où l'on proposait des carcasses entières de bœufs, de porcs et de moutons. Shanks se fit la remarque que ce pourrait bien être son genre de femme, avec ses cheveux blonds vénitiens retenus en tresse et ses yeux verts. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur qui fit s'empourprer la demoiselle.

Oui, il ne laissait pas les femmes indifférentes, il l'avait déjà remarqué. En particulier les femmes plus âgées. Il avait plus d'une fois surpris des regards indiscrets, des regards qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant aux pensées de leurs propriétaires. Des regards qui avaient tendance à le rendre mal à l'aise, des regards qu'il fuyait.

Il fila hors du bâtiment à cause d'un autre type de regard, celui, peu avenant, du père qui concevait mal qu'on fasse les yeux doux à sa fille chérie. Shanks rattrapa le groupe qui avait, mine de rien, pris de l'avance. Une fois à leur niveau, il posa les mains sur son chapeau et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Il se mit, sans s'en rendre compte, à observer les rares nuages qui se laissaient aller mollement dans le ciel. La forme de l'un d'eux ressemblait vaguement à un clown, ce qui le fit naturellement penser à Baggy. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu le frapper ce matin-là, aussi s'en voulait-il un peu. Il espérait que son ami le pardonne, et le Roux comptait sur le contenu du sac qu'il tenait pour l'aider à accepter ses excuses. Malgré leurs perpétuelles disputes, Shanks appréciait le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ils avaient le même âge et avaient tous les deux intégré l'équipage à la même époque. Être définitivement brouillé avec lui serait pénible - d'autant plus que, pour des raisons obscures, le quartier-maître s'obstinait à les faire travailler ensemble. Oui, il lui ferait ses excuses.

.xXx.

- Nous y voilà.

- Pardon ? demanda Shanks en sortant de ses pensées. Eh… Où sont les autres ?

- On s'est séparés il y a une demi-heure, vu qu'on avait fini le ravitaillement, lui expliqua Skully. T'as été à l'ouest tout l'après-midi.

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête de gêne et regarda autour de lui. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et les ruelles s'obscurcissaient. Ils se trouvaient dans une partie de la ville qu'il n'avait pas encore vue, les rues étaient plus étroites, moins fréquentées. Peut-être était-ce dû à la soirée qui s'avançait, peut-être étaient-ils arrivés là où les gens _convenables_ ne se rendaient pas - officiellement du moins. Shanks leva les yeux vers le bâtiment auquel il faisait face. Une vieille bâtisse pourtant bien entretenue, sur le devant de laquelle était peint en lettres noires « Mme Claude - établissement privé ». Aux fenêtres, des femmes peu vêtues fumaient et riaient, interpelaient les rares passants.

_Nous y voilà, susurra la bête tapie dans son estomac._

.xXx.

_Tic. Tac._

Skully disait connaître la patronne, une certaine Mme Claude, ce qu'il leur avait permis d'entrer dans cette maison plutôt élégante - une preuve d'hygiène irréprochable d'après Skully. Shanks attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité que son ami revienne. Les effluves d'encens lui faisaient tourner la tête et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, respirer de l'air frais. Alors qu'il se décidait finalement à quitter cet endroit, le pirate chauve entra de nouveau dans la pièce, accompagné cette fois d'une jeune femme en petite tenue. Il s'approcha du garçon et le poussa en l'encourageant silencieusement. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule en souriant. La femme aussi lui sourit et l'entraîna dans l'escalier qui montait aux chambres. Ils longèrent un couloir, passèrent devant des portes closes d'où s'échappaient des bruits étouffés, puis ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte recouverte de velours pourpre. La femme l'ouvrit et fit entrer le jeune homme. Elle lui indiqua le lit et s'installa à côté de lui. Puis, elle lui passa une main sur le genou, et sourit, amusée.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Seize ans.

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu.

La femme se rapprocha un peu et Shanks sentit son souffle chaud dans son oreille, puis doucement contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir qui envahissait lentement son corps. Tout allait bien se passer. Il s'était fait du mauvais sang pour rien. Bien au contraire. Il appréciait ces mains qui le caressaient doucement, ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient, cette bouche qui…

Le mousse poussa un soupir de plaisir. Un plaisir qui l'enivrait et faisait déjà battre son cœur à une cadence accélérée. Il était bien, tout simplement. Une chaleur lancinante lui brûlait les reins, se propageant rapidement dans les moindres recoins de son corps, et le faisait vibrer de luxure.

Cette brusque vague de plaisir réduisit en miettes ses dernières parcelles de résistance.

Son corps se tendit alors qu'il atteignait sa limite. La femme cessa aussitôt ses traitements pour l'empêcher de terminer trop tôt, se redressa souplement et lui caressa le visage.

- Doucement… souffla-t-elle.

Le souffle coupé, Shanks se laissa embrasser, la tête encore embrumée par la jouissance qui l'avait envahi. Mais la frustration de ne pas avoir pu se libérer l'empêchait de pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement.

La fille de joie se laissa glisser sur le dos, replia ses jambes et écarta les cuisses.

- Viens. Juste là…

Le jeune homme se rapprocha lentement et posa ses mains sur les genoux qui lui étaient présentés.

_Nous y voilà._

Il suivit comme il le pouvait les instructions que la femme lui donnait dans un murmure presque inaudible. A moins que ça n'ait été le bourdonnement grandissant dans ses oreilles qui déformait ses paroles.

Il y alla lentement, il prit son temps. Du moins, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à l'excitation qui lui ordonnait de foncer. Quand il fut complètement à l'intérieur, il fut alors envahi de frissons. Mais pas ceux de plaisir qu'il avait ressentis un peu avant. C'était… _différent_.

Il donna un coup de hanche. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième… Son corps était envahi d'une frénésie incontrôlable, presque bestiale. Son bassin basculait de lui-même, ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps humides de sueur. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait chaud. Il avait froid.

Cet enivrement qui lui tournait la tête se transforma peu à peu en nausée.

La femme gémissait.

Les chairs s'entrechoquaient.

Le lit craquait.

Les souffles étaient courts.

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Dans son ventre, la bête rugissait et se faisait un malin plaisir à réduire en lambeaux ses entrailles.

Sa vue se brouilla soudainement, ses oreilles se bouchèrent et le sol vacilla dangereusement.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Kof ! Kof ! Kof !

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le mousse avait juste eu le temps de se ruer dans la salle de bains avant de vider son estomac dans les toilettes.

- J-je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment pas bien. Je… Je vais rentrer. Merci pour tout.

- Tu devrais t'assoir, t'es tout blanc, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non ! C'est bon ! se récria Shanks. Mais… est-ce que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton ami a déjà réglé.

La jeune femme regarda perplexe le jeune roux au chapeau de paille détaler hors de l'établissement et disparaître dans les rues sombres. Puis elle soupira et rentra. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter et n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ce gamin n'était pas le premier dans son genre, et il ne serait certainement pas le dernier.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà, voilà. Pour celles (ceux ?) qui connaissent la référence et qui ont un doute, Mme Claude est bien inspirée de la réalité. Si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, c'est pas grave ! ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et pour me le confirmer (ou pour me dire que vous avez vraiment pas aimé), vous pouvez utiliser la review, c'est bien pratique ! :P

A très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant. (Je suis en "vacances", ça devrait aller plus vite !)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Encore une fois, tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda. Je prend juste le droit de jouer avec eux comme je le ferais avec des marionnettes.

**Rating :** T. Toujours T. Si vous voulez plus, il va falloir être un peu plus patient(e)s. (Je sais même pas pourquoi je mets le "e" entre parenthèses. Y-a-t-il un lectorat masculin dans la salle ?)

**Pairing :** Toujours rien. Laissez-lui un peu de temps !

**Blabla d'l'auteure :** Bah... j'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire mieux pour cette fois-là. Je suis en retard, et je crois pas que ça changera de si tôt. Donc j'arrête de vous promettre quoi que ce soit ! Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera.

**Remerciements :** Toujours à Zombie Doll Loan qui fait de l'excellent boulot, surtout grâce à son avis bien avisé ! :D

Bonne lecture à vous !

.

* * *

><p>.xXx.<p>

Shanks courait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il avait quitté la ville et se ruait vers la crique en esquivant les arbres. Ses poumons le brûlaient et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

Il écartait les branches et les fougères qui se dressaient devant lui au fur et à mesure de sa course effrénée. Les arbres défilaient et le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à se repérer. Il se contentait d'aller tout droit et d'espérer qu'il suivait le bon chemin. Tous les buissons et les rochers se ressemblaient, et il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sentier qu'il avait emprunté ce matin-là.

Il fut soulagé quand, soudain, une percée se fit entre les arbres et lorsque la plage se montra devant lui. Bien qu'il faisait nuit, il put distinguer les contours de l'Oro Jackson grâce aux lampes du groupe de garde. Il ne réussit pas à ralentir suffisamment sa vitesse, aussi dévala-t-il sur quelques mètres la petite pente de galets. Il atterrit sur les fesses et bascula en arrière, les bras en croix pour pouvoir respirer normalement.

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au mousse pour reprendre son souffle, le manque d'oxygène lui tournait la tête. Ou bien était-ce ce qui s'était passé en ville ?

Il soupira et se redressa. Est-ce que le corps d'une femme le dégoûtait à ce point ? Ou était-ce le stress et l'angoisse qui l'avaient rendu malade ? Il n'en savait rien, mais à bien y repenser, rien ne l'attirait vraiment chez cette femme. Elle était belle, certes, mais son corps… Il plongea la tête entre ses mains. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose d'excitant dans ces courbes. Il ne serait pas comme les autres.

Shanks se rendit compte que ses épaules tremblaient et que ses mains étaient humides. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Il releva la tête et vit qu'effectivement, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Elles se déversaient avec abondance sur son visage, continuaient jusqu'à ses lèvres, y laissant un goût salé, puis atterrissaient lourdement sur sa chemise. Il ne chercha même pas à arrêter le flot qui sortait de ses yeux, car pleurer le soulageait.

Soudain, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il essuya ses yeux à la va-vite, bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna d'un bond, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, prêt à dégainer.

- Qui va là ? s'exclama-t-il.

La silhouette de l'homme se rapprocha, et le mousse put voir son visage.

- Capitaine ? Excusez-moi, j'ignorais que c'était vous.

Roger rit de bon cœur en continuant d'avancer.

- Au moins, je suis sûr que le bateau ne sera pas attaqué pendant la nuit, si tu tiens la garde ainsi.

Il vint s'assoir près du matelot sans le regarder, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu comptes rester debout ?

Shanks hésita une seconde et s'assit à côté de son capitaine. Il replia ses jambes contre lui et laissa tomber ses cheveux devant son visage : il devait avoir les yeux encore rouges, et, bien qu'il fasse nuit, ils étaient proches et Gol D. Roger ne manquerait pas de le remarquer.

- Que faites-vous ici, capitaine ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix enrouée.

- Je suis venu prendre l'air. La nuit est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Et toi ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu allais en ville ce soir.

Shanks déglutit. De quoi était-il au courant exactement ?

- Je… Je suis rentré plus tôt. J'avais aussi besoin de prendre l'air.

- C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup d'animation en ville ce soir. De temps en temps, il fait bon d'être au calme.

- Et quoi de plus calme que l'Oro Jackson qui dort ?

- Ha ha ha ! Tu as bien raison gamin !

Le gamin en question l'observa du coin de l'œil. L'homme à côté de lui souriait, pour ainsi dire, tout le temps. Il émanait de lui une telle joie de vivre. C'était, entre autres, pour ça qu'il l'admirait tant. Peu importait qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'ils soient attaqués par des ennemis ou emportés dans un maelstrom, le sourire ne quittait jamais son capitaine. Il avait cette capacité peu commune à prendre la vie comme elle venait. Comme il l'enviait…

Shanks sentit que son chapeau se soulevait, et il eut peur qu'un coup de vent ne l'emporte. Mais en fait, il ne s'agissait que de la main de Roger qui s'en était emparé.

- Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai obtenu ce chapeau. Je crois que je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Il fit tourner le couvre-chef entre ses doigts et le garçon l'observa au travers de ses cheveux. L'homme eut un sourire légèrement nostalgique, comme s'il se remémorait ce moment de sa jeunesse. Puis il reprit :

- Tu sais Shanks, longtemps j'ai cru que c'était ce chapeau qui m'avait porté chance tout au long de ma vie. Mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre. Je me suis rendu à l'évidence : ce n'est qu'un chapeau de paille, rien de plus. Ce qui le rend si spécial, c'est l'homme qui se trouve en-dessous. Au moment où j'ai compris cette chose essentielle, j'ai su que je le donnerais à mon tour à quelqu'un de spécial. Un garçon courageux et voué à devenir quelqu'un de grand. Un homme qui se moquerait bien de ce que peuvent penser les gens.

Le futur roi des pirates se releva et posa le chapeau sur la tête rousse qui le regardait.

- Shanks, je ne suis qu'un homme, et il m'arrive de faire des erreurs. Mais crois-moi, en ce qui te concerne, je ne me suis pas trompé.

Son regard croisa enfin celui du mousse, et ce dernier se sentit transpercé par ces yeux sombres. Puis Roger s'éloigna vers le bateau, le laissant de nouveau seul sur les galets.

- Merci… souffla Shanks dans un sanglot.

.xXx.

C'était déjà l'heure du départ. Ils n'avaient passé qu'un jour et une nuit sur cette île, mais le log pose était déjà rechargé. Tout le monde s'activait sur le bateau, pour terminer à temps les préparatifs de leur départ. Les pirates de Gol D. Roger partaient pour une durée indéfinie, et de manière générale, les marins qui naviguaient sur Grand Line n'étaient jamais sûrs d'avoir suffisamment de vivres pour le voyage.

- On lève l'ancre ! Larguez les voiles !

Shanks posa son seau quelques secondes pour observer l'île s'éloigner lentement. Il espérait n'avoir jamais à remettre les pieds ici.

- Shanks ! Quand tu auras fini de gober les mouches, tu iras aider Baggy à laver les dortoirs !

- Tout de suite !

Il s'empara de son seau et fila aux dortoirs où il retrouva son ami.

- Salut Baggy !

L'interpelé leva les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend aujourd'hui ? T'as l'air presque de bonne humeur.

- J'ai discuté un peu avec le capitaine.

- Et c'est ça qui fait que t'es pas aussi déprimé que l'autre jour ? Il t'en faut pas beaucoup…

- A ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi aimable.

- Mmh.

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Mmh.

- Parce que je t'ai frappé ?

- Mmh.

- A cause de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Mmh.

- J'ai quelque chose pour to…

- MAIS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! l'interrompit le clown.

Il s'acharna sur son balai, visiblement énervé. Puis il redressa vivement la tête :

- Attend ! Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?!

Shanks ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer la serpillère.

- Eh ! Réponds-moi ! Tu as un cadeau pour moi ?

- Faudrait savoir, je croyais que tu voulais que je te foute la paix.

- J'ai changé d'avis. C'est quoi ? Donne-le-moi !

Shanks lui tira la langue et rit aux éclats, avant d'essayer de semer le clown qui lui courait après à travers le dortoir. Celui-ci finit par le rattraper et le secoua comme un prunier après l'avoir jeté par terre, réclamant son cadeau.

- Mais vous êtes incroyables tous les deux, fit une voix derrière eux. Soit vous vous battez, soit vous jouez. Mais dans les deux cas, vous n'en faites pas une ramée !

- Rayleigh ! s'étonna Shanks en se relevant promptement.

- Euh… bafouilla Baggy. C'est que… On allait s'y mettre… quand… en fait…

L'homme leur lança un regard noir.

- On s'y met tout de suite ! rajouta le roux.

Les deux mousses se lancèrent avec ardeur au travail, sous les yeux désespérés du second.

- Ces gosses me tueront… soupira-t-il en remontant sur le pont.

Le silence s'installa dans le dortoir, alors que Shanks et Baggy nettoyaient le sol.

- Pst, tu vas me le donner ou pas ?

.xXx.

Cette nuit-là, Shanks se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur et son cœur battait la chamade, alors que son hamac se balançait dangereusement. Le jeune homme tenta de garder l'équilibre et de retrouver ses esprits. Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une chevelure bleue dans la couchette voisine. Ça lui revenait un peu, Baggy était là. Est-ce que le clown avait essayé de le… _tuer_ ? Shanks secoua la tête et descendit de son hamac. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau avec abondance sur le visage, puis il posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et soupira. Il devait être pas loin de trois heures du matin, et le mousse ne se sentait pas capable de se rendormir tout de suite. Il allait encore se trainer comme une larve le lendemain. Ses yeux balayèrent machinalement le sol, et un bout de papier qui dépassait de sous l'armoire attira son attention.

Il se pencha et s'en saisit. Il s'agissait en fait d'un magazine. Et au vu de la couverture, son propriétaire l'avait intentionnellement glissé sous le meuble. Une blonde à la poitrine généreuse - _très_ généreuse - posait en sous-vêtements roses sur un lit défait. Shanks resta un moment perplexe au milieu de la salle d'eau à fixer le magazine, puis il tourna quelques pages. Mais il avait beau regarder ces femmes, il n'était même pas émoustillé par tant de chair à découvert. Il soupira profondément. _C'était à prévoir_.

Le jeune homme se baissa de nouveau pour remettre sa découverte à sa place, quand une autre page glissa sur le sol. Ses yeux se posèrent dessus et s'écarquillèrent. Il regarda autour de lui et s'empara vivement de la feuille. Qu'est-ce que c'était que… _ça_ ? Il resta prostré quelques secondes, tendant l'oreille pour être sûr que personne ne rentrerait à l'improviste. Une fois certain de bien être seul, il jeta un deuxième regard.

Deux hommes. Nus. Il déglutit et rougit un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait la photo. Ce n'était pas tant la nudité masculine qui le troublait. Non, il savait comment était fait un homme - et pour cause ! Non, ce qui le troublait, ce qui le perturbait, c'était…

- Il lui met les doigts dans le… !

Le jeune mousse plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et s'interrompit brusquement. Il n'avait absolument pas eu l'intention de le dire à voix haute. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Personne pour l'entendre. Personne pour le voir. Mais lui voyait. Il voyait cet homme, dans lequel l'autre introduisait trois doigts. Il voyait cet homme en sueur, qui bandait de tout son sexe, qui ouvrait la bouche, et qui avait l'air d'aimer tellement ça.

Est-ce qu'il criait ? Certainement. De tout son corps vibrant émanait le plaisir. Son torse tendu, ses mains agrippées aux draps, sa tête légèrement penchée en arrière, ses cheveux collés par la sueur, ses joues rouges, ses yeux presque fermés.

Shanks sentit une chaleur bien connue envahir son bas-ventre. Doucement, il vit son corps se réveiller. Il glissa lentement sa main dans son pantalon, et commença à se caresser.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà, voilà. Faites-moi savoir si ça vous a plus grâce à la review. Ça m'aiderai peut-être à avancer plus vite ! :P (Comment ça "c'est du chantage ?")

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Oda, sauf le cerisier, qui est à moi, et la vieille sorcière, qui est à Miyazaki.

**Warning :** … Là, il n'y a vraiment rien.

**Pairing :** Et bien… il n'y a rien non plus, mais ça se rapproche doucement…

**Ndla :** Voilà (enfin) le quatrième chapitre. Je sais, j'ai vraiment été longue. Mais prenez ça comme un cadeau de Noël en retard. (C'est le mot. En retard.) J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! p (Et ne me tuez pas tout de suite…) Et surtout, bonne année 2013 à vous tous ! On a survécu à 2012, alors il n'y a pas de raisons !

**Remerciements :** à ma bêta, Loan, qui a encore fait un super boulot en retournant mes phrases mal tournées, et en me disant ce qu'elle pensait du texte en lui-même. Une ola pour elle, m'sieurs dame !

Bon, sinon, je manque à absolument tous mes devoirs ! Je reçois des reviews super motivantes par des gentils anonymes, et je n'y réponds même pas ! Allez-y lancez moi des pierres, je le mérite. (Mais pas trop fort quand même…)

Ce n'est pas que je n'y ai pas du tout pensé, c'est plutôt que… à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre, j'oublie d'y inclure les réponses aux reviews, alors je me dis : « Et m… ! Bon tant pis, j'y penserais au prochain chapitre. » Mais là, ça suffit ! Je le fais ! Let's go !

Vaninachan : Wouh ! Je marque trois points dès le premier chapitre ! \o/ Comment il est arrivé à cette classe infinie ? C'est une très bonne question… à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas encore de réponse :P (C'est quand même ici qu'on voit que les lectrices sont des sadiques ! Il en a bavé pendant cette scène, le pauvre petit bout de chou !)

Ty : Contente que ça te plaise ! Quant au pairing… Je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture ! x) La réponse finira bien par arriver.

(Euh… y a même pas de nom, ça m'aide vachement !) : « Que ça devienne sérieux avec Baggy-chou » ? Baggy peut être sérieux ? Non, je plaisante x)

Amy : Je suis trooop d'accord avec toi. Il donne envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras !

Ai : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que le chapitre 3 te plaise autant. Si j'ai assuré sur la suite, tant mieux ! Il ne faut pas que je me relâche !

Christigui : … Même si c'est sûr à 90% que c'est la même toi que celle qui possède un compte sur sous ce pseudo, je préfère répondre ici. Avec la chance que j'ai, ça pourrait très bien être une pure coïncidence. Toujours est-il que j'avais vraiment envie de parler un peu de Roger, qui est quand même l'une des grandes légendes de One Piece. Quant au rating évolutif, il va évoluer ! :D (Noon, pas possible !) Et ça ne saurait tarder ! ^^

Zororonoa-kun : KYYAAAAA ! Un garçon ! \o/ … Hum, hum. Désolée. C'est le manque d'habitude. U.U Mais au moins, mes parenthèses de genre sont justifiées, je ne me casse pas la tête pour rien. Merci. Et si j'ai réussi à rendre Shanks populaire à tes yeux, j'en suis plus que ravie ! Et je suis aussi contente de voir que ce que Shanks pense (enfin, ce que je lui fais penser) colle bien avec ce qu'on peut penser dans sa situation. Même s'il est lent à la détente ! x) (Faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est pas de sa faute ^^)

Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Ah non, il y a quelque chose d'important que je voulais dire : MERCI A TOUS pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui me donnent plus qu'envie de continuer ! Et même si l'attente est plus ou moins longue entre les chapitres, merci beaucoup d'être là au rendez-vous !

Après cette intro plus longue que prévue, je vous laisse à ce chapitre tout chaud qui sort de la correction ! Enjoy !

.

.xXx.

.

Un trouillard. Shanks ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour se qualifier. Un trouillard, voilà ce qu'il était en fin de compte. Et combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour s'en rendre compte ?

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que les pirates avaient quitté l'île. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles il avait évité Skully. Pendant lesquelles il avait évité Crocus. Deux semaines depuis cette nuit qu'il avait passé, seul, dans la salle de bain. Deux semaines qu'il fuyait les regards de ses compagnons, de peur qu'ils apprennent ce qu'il était devenu. Ou ce qu'il avait toujours été.

Pourtant, au début, il avait pensé qu'accepter cette partie de lui rendrait sa vie plus facile. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient, son angoisse grandissait. Le monstre tapi dans ses entrailles n'avait pas disparu, apaisé par les paroles du capitaine, il s'était simplement fait discret, pour mieux ressurgir dans l'estomac du mousse.

Shanks n'en pouvait plus. Chaque regard qu'on lui adressait lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été découvert. Il avait le sentiment que tout l'équipage savait, que chaque ricanement lui était adressé.

Il n'était pas retourné de nuit dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas observé à nouveau le magazine. Il n'avait pas pris ce risque. Et de toute façon, cela ne lui aurait servi à rien, car l'image s'était gravée dans son esprit. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait les deux hommes. Ils venaient hanter ses rêves aussi, et chaque matin, il devait affronter le résultat de ses fantasmes oniriques.

Shanks était accoudé au garde-fou, en haut du nid de pie. Il avait été assigné à la vigie, et en remerciait le quartier-maître. Il ne savait plus que répondre aux camarades qui lui demandaient s'il allait bien. Là-haut, au moins, il se retrouvait seul. Il n'y avait à perte de vue que l'océan, étrangement calme. Mais grâce à l'air électrique, chacun savait que le temps deviendrait mauvais d'ici peu. Quand précisément, personne ne le savait, et c'était ce qui rendait l'équipage si nerveux. Malgré l'expérience, Grand Line continuait de garder quelques petites surprises dans sa manche.

Le roux soupira. Il espérait simplement que son tour de garde se terminerait avant que la tempête ne se déclare.

A vrai dire, le calme, en plus d'être un mauvais présage, embêtait le jeune homme, et pas qu'un peu. L'absence totale d'action permettait à son esprit de ressasser en boucle les événements récents. Shanks aurait tout donné pour qu'il se passe quelque chose pour distraire le monstre qui s'acharnait à le torturer. N'importe quoi. Une bagarre sur le pont, un monstre marin, ou même cette fichue tempête qui leur rongeait les nerfs.

La distraction tant attendue arriva d'une toute autre façon. En regardant à tribord, Shanks vit un bateau se découper à l'horizon. Un bateau qui avançait vite, très vite. Il sortit sa longue-vue, et put ainsi distinguer le navire en question, et sa proue, reconnaissable entre toutes. Une baleine blanche.

_Le Moby Dick !_

- Bateau à tribord ! hurla-t-il vers le pont. C'est Barbe Blanche !

Shanks vit le bateau s'agiter sous lui. Une excitation extrême excita les pirates. Un combat se préparait.

Gol D. Roger surgit de sa cabine comme un boulet de canon, son grand manteau flottant derrière lui. Il s'empara de sa longue-vue, et scruta le navire qui fonçait vers l'Oro Jackson, toutes voiles dehors. Il n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques milles. Il donna quelques ordres à Rayleigh, qui les transmit de sa voix forte :

- Barre à bâbord ! Toutes voiles dehors ! Branle-bas de combat ! Chargez les pièces de travers !

Les pirates s'exécutèrent avec ferveur. Shanks se laissa glisser jusqu'au pont qui fourmillait déjà. Il descendit au pont inférieur, où les hamacs avaient été décrochés, et où les marins plaçaient les canons en face des sabords de tribord. Le jeune homme s'empara de son sabre laissé dans un coin, et remonta en quatrième vitesse sur le pont principal. L'Oro Jackson avait changé de cap, si bien que les deux navires se rapprochaient maintenant à grande vitesse. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils soient à hauteur de tir.

Le premier fut tiré par l'ennemi, et le boulet s'écrasa lourdement à la surface de l'eau, à seulement quelques mètres de la proue, provoquant une grande gerbe d'écume.

Les pirates de Roger ne restèrent pas les bras croisés, et l'ordre de faire feu fut lancé sur l'instant. Les canons se mirent à rugir des deux côtés. Les boulets filaient de tous sens, arrachant des morceaux de rambardes sur les deux navires, effleurant les coques sans faire de réels dommages. Les deux navires étaient déjà trop près.

Un dernier boulet fut tiré du Moby Dick, et siffla à seulement un mètre de Gol D. Roger, avant de disparaître de l'autre côté du bateau. Le capitaine resta imperturbable, plantant son regard dans celui de son adversaire de toujours. Les deux légendes se défièrent du regard quelques secondes, avant que Roger ne s'élance, sabre en avant, au-dessus des flots, pour aller frapper Barbe Blanche. Leurs sabres s'entrechoquant sonnèrent le début de la bataille.

Des pirates partirent à l'abordage de tous côtés, vociférant et jurant contre l'ennemi. Shanks respira à fond, le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, alimenté par l'adrénaline du combat. Au moment où il s'élançait, une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur sa main. Il la sentit à peine, et se jeta sur un des pirates qui venaient de débarquer sur le pont. Son sabre s'abattit avec force sur l'épaule du forban, qui hurla de douleur et de surprise. Shanks était tout entier dans la bataille, ses mauvaises pensées l'avaient quitté un instant, et il ne se souvenait déjà plus de la menace de Grand Line, malgré les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient…

La bataille faisait rage sur les deux ponts, et Shanks n'était pas en reste. Il se démenait comme un diable pour empêcher quiconque d'accéder au pont inférieur. Son sabre sifflait dans l'air et s'abattait sans relâche. A vrai dire, il ne peinait pas à repousser les assaillants, avec l'aide de ses camarades. Ce n'était que le menu fretin - les officiers de Barbe Blanche se trouvaient toujours sur le Moby Dick - et sans vantardise, le jeune mousse pouvait affirmer se débrouiller très bien à l'épée, malgré son jeune âge. Son agilité lui permettait d'esquiver facilement les coups des autres pirates, et, s'il manquait encore d'un peu de force, il n'eut aucun mal à envoyer son adversaire par-dessus bord. Sans attendre, il se jeta vers de nouveaux ennemis.

Un moment de répit lui permit d'observer le combat impressionnant qui se déroulait sur le bateau voisin. Les deux capitaines s'affrontaient avec ferveur, et nul n'aurait été capable de dire qui avait l'avantage : malgré une différence de taille notable, les deux hommes se battaient depuis longtemps à armes égales, et l'issue du combat ne dépendait que de peu de chose. Chacun de leurs duels était une lutte sans merci pour la liberté, empreinte du plus grand respect que les deux hommes se témoignaient. Mais aucun des marins présents n'aurait pris le risque de trop s'approcher.

Barbe Blanche frappa du poing, et Roger esquiva habilement le coup, alors que l'air se fissurait. Il se lézarda jusqu'au ciel, où les sombres nuages n'attendaient que ça. Ils se déchirèrent littéralement, avant d'exploser dans un puissant coup de tonnerre.

En quelques instants, la météo céda au caprice de Grand Line et le vent se fit violent. Une puissante rafale amena l'Oro Jackson contre le Moby Dick, provoquant de grands éclats. La houle, qui augmentait vivement depuis quelques instants, se déchaîna soudainement, et sépara brusquement les deux navires. Les pirates, pris de panique, rejoignirent leur navire respectif dans la précipitation. Quelques malheureux tombèrent à l'eau, immédiatement happés par la noirceur de l'océan. La pluie se mit à tomber violemment, réduisant considérablement le champ de vision des marins.

Shanks se jeta contre le bastingage pour tenter d'apercevoir son capitaine, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'étaient les silhouettes des deux grands hommes qui continuaient leur combat malgré tout. A présent, les coups de tonnerre et le vent rugissant couvraient les derniers sons de la bataille. Des ordres fusaient, mais il ne parvenait plus à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Le mousse plissait les yeux autant qu'il le pouvait, quand un éclair fendit le ciel, éclairant une seconde les deux bateaux qui avaient sombré dans l'obscurité. Cette vive lumière permit au jeune homme de voir son capitaine qui se lançait vers son ennemi. Mais il ne fit pas attention à l'énorme vague qui se levait de l'autre bord, menaçant de s'écraser sur le pont.

- Accrochez-vous ! hurla une voix.

Shanks eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir la masse d'eau s'écrouler sur lui. Sa tête cogna contre quelque chose de dur, et il se sentit quitter le pont, avant d'être englouti par les eaux mouvementées et froides…

.

.xXx.

.

Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Et sa gorge était en feu. Et il avait de nombreuses courbatures. Et, en fin de compte, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé dans une machine à laver.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les paupières, mais la lumière du soleil l'aveugla. Il soupira. Il essaya de bouger un peu ses bras, et découvrit qu'il était sous une couverture. Où était-il ? Et que c'était-il passé ? Des fragments de souvenirs lui revinrent, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour leur permettre cette fois de s'habituer à la lumière.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce très austère. Les murs crème ne portaient aucun cadre, et les seuls meubles présents étaient une petite commode à l'autre bout de la petite chambre, et le futon posé à même le sol sur lequel il était allongé. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, chacun de ses muscles hurlant au moindre geste qu'il esquissait. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, n'apercevant seulement que les branches d'un vieil arbre. Un cerisier peut-être.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra, un bol fumant dans les mains. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner et de s'arrêter, surpris :

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Je suis où ? demanda Shanks d'une voix rauque et quasiment éteinte.

Il se racla la gorge, mais le regretta aussitôt. Sa trachée lui fit si mal qu'il en toussa, aggravant la douleur.

- Eh ! Du calme, du calme !

L'étranger posa le bol près du lit et maintint le roux par les épaules, l'aidant à calmer sa quinte de toux.

- Ça va mieux ?

Shanks acquiesça douloureusement, préférant économiser ses mots.

- Pour répondre à ta question, tu te trouves sur l'île de Pokonji, quelque part sur Grand Line. Je t'ai trouvé sur la plage au sud de l'île, il y a trois jours. T'étais presque mort. Je t'ai ramené ici, et la vieille Yubaba t'a soigné. T'avais une vilaine blessure à la tête, et t'avais avalé pas mal d'eau.

Le roux porta une main au bandage qui entourait son crâne. Ça n'allait pas l'aider à se souvenir. Mais le début de panique qui l'avait envahi disparut alors, grâce à la voix étrangement calme et reposante de l'inconnu.

- Quant à la façon dont tu es arrivé ici, c'est à toi de me l'expliquer. Mais pour l'instant, Yubaba m'a demandé de te faire boire ça. Me demande pas ce qu'il y a dedans, j'en sais rien. Mais si Yubaba dit que ça te fera du bien, tu peux lui faire confiance.

Il lui tendit le bol, et le roux s'en empara timidement. La couleur du liquide était aussi indéfinissable que son odeur, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'était vraiment repoussante, sans pour autant être agréable. Il porta suspicieusement le récipient à ses lèvres, et fit couler lentement la tisane dans sa bouche. Le liquide chaud lui brûla la gorge, mais étrangement, la chaleur devint apaisante. D'abord méfiant, il fut soulagé de sentir la douleur s'atténuer.

Tout en buvant, il observa du coin de l'œil son hôte qui s'assurait qu'il finissait bien le breuvage. C'était un jeune homme qui semblait avoir à peu de choses près son âge. Il était brun, plutôt grand, et avait la peau pâle. Les manches remontées de sa chemise laissaient voir ses bras musclés, qui indiquaient qu'il s'entraînait très régulièrement. Ses cheveux étaient rabattus en arrière, laissant voir son visage fin. Mais ce qui marquait le plus dans ce visage, c'étaient ses yeux. Shanks n'en avait jamais vu de pareils. Ils étaient de la couleur de l'ambre, et semblaient scruter chaque chose avec attention. Les sentir posés sur lui mit Shanks mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant pas comment échapper à ces yeux de rapace. Si sa voix le calmait, le regard du brun le rendait nerveux. Malheureusement pour lui, ses lèvres fines étaient fermement closes et ne semblaient pas prêtes à se desserrer.

Shanks finit son bol en hâte, et le posa à terre.

- Merci, dit-il de sa voix éraillée.

Au moins, il avait moins mal.

- C'est vraiment efficace, ce truc, ajouta-t-il pour faire parler le brun.

Mais il se contenta de le fixer de son regard perçant.

- Euh… je m'appelle Shanks. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, croassa le roux en tendant sa main, dans l'espoir de lui arracher quelques mots.

Le garçon considéra la main tendue avant de la serrer fermement :

- Dracule de Hunedoara. De rien.

.

.xXx.

.

Voilà, voilà ! Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi votre avis, je tâcherai d'y répondre ! Je vous aime les gens ! (Et ne me lancez pas trop de pierres, siouplait !)


End file.
